


Where to begin

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: And that's how this had really started, with Joey sitting on the beat up sofa in the rec room in just his sleep shorts, and Chris leaning over to kiss him.





	

"Everybody's gay, Dave"

"And good morning to you too, freak"

That's how this had started, with Joey coming downstairs one morning to find Chris sitting on his feet on the beat up sofa in the rec room. And some time later, after a lengthy debate about the greatness or otherwise of the idea of commissioning 'Sex Odyssey 2001', that was more or less how the two of them got to talking about sex and guys and girls. About who liked what and who fancied who, and why, exactly, the two of them had never figured any of this out before when they'd been living out of each other's suitcases for seven years.

"So, if we both like guys better than girls, although girls are easier for media purposes, why did neither of us know this about each other?"

"Because we're dumb?"

"Not too dumb to figure it out now though."

"True. And I figured out Lance just fine."

Joey made like a referee's whistle. "Time out. So had half the planet by the time he came out – that so doesn't count."

"Point. JC's inexplicable straightness, though – picking up on that's got to be worth something."

"Not when he out and out told us all, really."

"What about Justin – did-slash-do you know for certain?"

"Straight – wondered for a while, but no. And by my own rules it doesn't count – damn."

"So – just you and me, huh?"

"Well – something like that. Dumbass."

And that's how this had really started, with Joey sitting on the beat up sofa in the rec room in just his sleep shorts, and Chris leaning over to kiss him. Chris's fingers being cold on Joey's shoulder, and Chris's lips being hot and dry and Chris's breath catching just right when Joey kissed back and something inside Joey's heart snapping into place.


End file.
